Unpredictable Crush
by zblazer
Summary: SO3 An unexpected pairing from yours truly of the hero of the story and a minor character. Have fun reading. That basically sums it up, heh. FaytxFarleen
1. Unexpected Crush

Zero: Yey, I'm back.

Xyrho: Yay.

Lynas: Whatever.

Zero: The next fic I have is a bit weird. First of all, it has a very strange pairing. Second of all, it's...acutally, there is no second of all. Just one thing. It's a strange pairing, that's all. Ah yes, if there are any grammer or spelling mistakes, I'm sorry. Spell check doesn't find everything, you know.

Xyrho: Zero doesn't own Star Ocean, or anything else related to Square-Enix and Tri-Ace for that matter.

Lynas: Yeah, yeah, enough chit-chat. Here's the fic. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1 

An Unexpected Crush

A lone boy sighed on the beach, looking at the sky. He sighed yet again, then yawned a bit, stretching, closing his eyes.

"Fayt?" A voice rang out above him.

He reopened his eyes, looking up at the upside-down face staring at him, "Oh. Farleen, it's you." He sat up, as the violet-haired girl sat down beside him. He looked at the new attire Sophia and Maria got for her, "The girls did a good job. Those clothes suit you great."

They were currently on a reconstructed Hyda IV. It was just like how it was before it was destroyed by the Vendeeni. Fayt was enjoying a relaxing moment by himself in his summer clothes. Farleen couldn't just run around in some ninja-like getup from Elicoor, so the girls got her a purple tanktop to match her hair, and a dark green skirt with some ordinary flip-flops. Sophia, Maria, and Nel came with them, as well. Tynave wanted to come, but Clair demanded that one of them stayed on Elicoor incase anything was to happen.

"Thank you, but…am I bothering you?" She asked worryingly.

Fayt smiled, "Of course not." He leaned back on his arms, "So, how's this lifestyle working for you?"

She curled up into a ball, hugging her legs close to her, "It's…very different from where I'm from." She blushed a bit, "I mistook a toilet for a sink."

Fayt laughed loudly, hardly able to keep it inside.

She pursed her lips, "It's not that funny!"

He wiped away a tear from the laughter, "Ha…yeah…I guess." He gave a few final laughs, before settling down again, "Well…I can't say I blame you. The toilets are very high-tech. They can clean your rear end up quickly, so toilet paper isn't needed."

She blushed again, "You say it so easily…"

"Fayt!" Another voice cried out from behind.

The two turned, to see Sophia in her own summer outfit, and Maria in a white bikini top and a yellow skirt. Fayt gave a wave, "Hey!"

The girls sat beside the two, as they all stared at the ocean, "By the way, where's Nel?"

"She's just like you, a game freak." Sophia sighed.

Fayt raised an eyebrow.

Maria cleared it up, "Nel was really surprised when she found out something could be so much stronger than her."

"Wait, but she's only level E, right?" Fayt asked.

"She's already leveled up to a CC in a few hours. She's amazed on how hard A class enemies are."

"Like I said, she's just like you." Sophia repeated.

"Teehee, she actually wanted me to join her, but I managed to slip away!" Farleen giggled.

Fayt just stopped caring, lying back down onto the cool sand, "Well…let's all just relax, like we're supposed to. I guess I'll go one-on-one with Nel later. Maria, do you know her character name?"

"Ninja Spy Rena Madison." Maria replied.

"Why do you know so much about this?" Sophia asked.

"We share a room. What can I do?" She laughed weakly.

"Ugh…I'm so tired…" Fayt complained, closing his eyes again, quickly drifting to sleep.

* * *

"Okay…I think that's it." Fayt checked the last item on a list that Clair gave him on a shopping trip to Peterny. It was some ingredients for a few 'tools' that they used incase of emergencies. They were all inventions that he and other inventors made and patented so they could be found on the shelves. Fayt grabbed a rubber duck from the bag, "Err…bad memories…" He remembered a catastrophe with Sophia that came from this duck. 

Grunting was heard behind him, as he turned around, seeing Farleen trying to lift up another bag of things. He smiled, then walked over, easily lifting it up with one arm, "It's fine. I'll hold it."

"No! It's okay!" She took it from Fayt, struggling to hold it from the bottom, "I…wanted to help…and now…I am…!"

Fayt gave a small laugh, then patted her head, "Okay, then let's go. Don't strain yourself. It's not that long of a way back to Arias."

"Yes!"

* * *

"Fayt…" 

She poked his cheek.

She tickled his nose.

The boy opened his eyes, "Hey, that's annoying…"

"Ah, now you know how I felt when you did that to me."

Fayt's eyes adjusted to the light, as he saw Farleen standing over him beside the bed he was in, "Farleen…what's up?"

"It's already past noon. You should get up." She stepped back a bit so Fayt could push his covers off.

He grabbed the communicator from his desk, flipping it open to look at the time. He remembered when he first came here, refusing to use anything that would break the UP3. Now, he was using advance technology everywhere without a care.

"Ah, you're right. Okay, I'll get up…" He got out of bed, then pulled on the metal armor of his pants, as well as his sword that was attached right above his butt, "How about you? Did you eat yet?"

"No, I was waiting for you to get up."

"Ah, I see. Sorry. Let's go then." He opened up the door, as the two left the room.

Not long, Tynave came out of her own room, "Oh, Farleen!" She looked over at Fayt, "Can I borrow Farleen for a moment?"

Borrow? "Sure, go right ahead, I guess. I'll meet you later, Farleen."

"Yes, of course!" She replied.

Tynave dragged her into their room, as they sat on a bed, "I get it now. You totally have a crush on Fayt, don't you?"

Farleen immediately blushed, "What! No! No, I don't!"

"You can't hide it." Tynave gave a grin.

"Is it…that obvious…?" She asked.

"Not really, but for the last few days, you've been sticking onto him a lot, and always volunteering to go with him to do jobs."

"Well…I can't explain it." Her face became really hot, "He's the first person I've met that made me feel this way. I feel so relaxed with him, and I know he'll keep me safe, no matter what. He's so nice and caring. I don't think there's anyone else in the universe like him…"

"You're getting yourself into a war, you know?" Tynave warned, "I'm pretty sure Lady Nel and Lady Clair are interested in him as well."

"What about you?"

"Hmm…I dunno. I just can't really imagine him and me together."

"Oh."

"Well…you should confess soon, before someone else does."

"What? How many other people are there?"

"Let's see…besides those already mentioned, there are his comrades, Sophia and Maria. It's also possible that Peppita likes him, and Mirage too, although she seems more into that muscle man Cliff."

Farleen tightened up, "I had no idea he was that popular!"

"That's not all. I bet that inventor from the prison also likes him."

"So many people…"

"So if you really want him, you gotta hurry! And first step…" She gently pushed Farleen out the room, "is to tell him how you feel! Get going, and good luck!"

"Tynave…!" Before another word, Tynave winked at her, and closed the door in her face.

* * *

"That filled me up." Fayt commented, taking a stroll around Arias with Farleen. 

"Me too. I hope you aren't getting tired of the food here." Farleen said.

"Of course not. It's nice to eat stuff from other worlds." He laughed, "Maybe I should treat you to a hamburger sometime. I forgot about it on your last visit to a futuristic planet."

"I'd love to. It sounds delicious."

They kept wandering, until they went to a field. There were a few monsters, but they were far away. The two sat near a cliff, looking out over the horizon, but since it was the afternoon, there really wasn't much to see.

"You know, Farleen." Fayt started, "I really like hanging out with you."

She blushed, "Huh?"

"Everyone finds a way to bug me, but…" He smiled at her, "That hasn't happened at all with you."

This was it, now or never. The mood was just right. Farleen sat closer to Fayt, as she took her hands and held onto his.

Fayt looked at her a bit funny, "Farleen? What's wrong?"

She looked down at the ground, her face completely red, "Fayt…I…I…"

"What is it, Farleen?" He looked a bit worried now.

"Fayt…I…I…" She repeated.

He didn't reply, and just waited.

She took a deep breath and…

"Fayt Leingod!" She looked straight into his eyes, "I…I love you very much!"

The moment was silent for a few seconds, then a few minutes, as the poor boy tried to calculate into his brain what the girl before him just said.

With more waiting, Farleen started drooping a bit, "So…I guess…"

Fayt finally snapped out of it, as looked down a bit, "I…wow…this is really sudden." He himself was now blushing immensely as well.

"You…don't have to answer right away, but…I was serious. I really do love you, Fayt."

He placed a hand on her head, "Yeah, I know you were. But…I'm not sure if I…"

The ground rumbled, and a crash was heard, as the two looked behind them, "Tch, a monster…" Fayt bit his lip. He held a hand on Farleen's shoulder, "Stay here. This won't take long." A monster was there, creating chaos like always.

He took a few steps forward, as he drew his sword, "Stay back!" The girl did so, "Dimension…" A vortex of darkness appeared below Fayt, as energy spun around his body up into the air, "Door!" at the moment he said that word, he disappeared from his current area, popping up behind the monster, giving a 360-degree slash, creating a huge gash into its skin.

"Now, Air…" He slashed upward, sending an energy wave up with him, as well as the monster, "Raid!" He then slashed back down, sending arrows of energy raining back down with the monster, shredding the rest of its body.

The boy landed back down easily. After making sure the monster was dead, he walked back to Farleen, who stood in awe. The last time she had seen him fight was probably when he fought Shelby. Back then, he used to just energize his sword with fire, and rush in from a far place, and attack with a flurry of combos. Now, he can do so many things. To think that weak little boy they saved in Airyglyph was now such a powerful warrior.

Fayt stopped in front of Farleen, sword sheathed, "Farleen."

"Yes?"

He closed his eyes a short while, trying to find the right words, "I'm…not really in any relationship right now, so…uh…how about…" He was blushing again, "We go on a date? That would be good place to start, right?"

Farleen's eyes lit up, "Really?"

Fayt smiled, "Yeah, really. It'll also be a good opportunity to treat you to that hamburger."

She started crying a bit, which startled Fayt, but those were tears of joy. She jumped onto Fayt, latching around his neck with her arms, as she hung off of him, "Fayt! I love you!"

He didn't feel funny at all, but instead smiled, hugging her back. He couldn't reply, because he didn't know if he loved her or not, but at least at this moment, she could be the happiest girl in the world.

* * *

Lynas: After so long...that's your big comeback? 

Zero: Hey, that's only the first chapter. I'll post another depending on what people think.

Xyrho: Well, to find out what those people think, those people need to leave reviews, so...yeah, please leave reviews!

Zero: And I'm out. (Uses Dimension Door to exit the stage)


	2. The Date

Zero: Yay, second chapter.

Lynas: Let's finish this quick. I wanna sleep.

Xyrho: Zero doesn't own Star Ocean. Okay, disclaimer's done.

Lynas: I'm sleepin'.

Zero: Goddamnit. Fine. Thanks for all those that reviewed this. Now, start the fic! And of course, sorry for any grammer/spelling problems.

* * *

Chapter 2 

The Date

"Hey, I just heard Farleen just admitted her love to Fayt." Cliff said aloud on the Diplo.

Maria almost spat out the coffee she was drinking.

Mirage laughed a little, "I wonder how he took it."

"I dunno. I just heard it from Tynave. After Nel heard about it, I heard that she started ignoring Farleen for a few days. Clair started acting a bit funny, too."

"It seems like he's even more popular than you are, and he's not even trying."

"Hey! I doubt that's true!" He was offended a bit by that.

"I'm…going to my room." Maria got out of her chair, and left the bridge.

After the door closed, Cliff leaned back, smirking, "Looks like the captain's taking it seriously."

"Is that the reason why Fayt asked us to take the two of them to Earth?"

"Seems like it. Just hope Maria doesn't get in their way."

"I don't think she will. She has more common sense than that."

"Yeah…you're right, I hope."

* * *

With both Fayt and Farleen in their earthling outfits, they walked into a busy mall, crowded with people. The two of them had their hands interlaced with the others', "This is a mall. It's basically got everything you need to live off of, if you've got the money for it, that is." 

She was completely bewildered. Even Peterny wasn't as packed as this. Heck, there were probably more people here than there were in that town! "It's…amazing…" The lights from the signs on shops amazed her as well. She looked over at her love, "Well…what should we do first? I don't know anything about Earth."

"Hmm…I guess…a movie would be nice." A movie was probably the most traditional was to start a date.

"What's a movie?"

"It's like…uh…" He was having a hard time thinking of a way to explain it, "A motion picture…" Well, it was the other name of a movie, but it worked, "Yeah, it's like a picture, but it's moving."

She was even more amazed, "Really! I've never seen such a thing before!" She was getting really excited.

"Well then, let's go." He pulled her along, as they went into a theater.

* * *

Farleen just sat in amazement of the huge screen before her, eating the strange and delicious food before her, known as popcorn, as well as drinking the fizzy liquid called soda. She was extremely amazed today. 

Meanwhile, Fayt was still wondering why after all these years, a movie was still a huge screen on a wall.

Farleen had just finished her popcorn, so the bag was stuffed into an empty cup holder. With free hands, she held onto Fayt's, holding him close to her, as an emotional part of the movie began. Well, more emotional than normal, seeing as it was a romance movie.

She began to cry, as the movie kept playing. Her head was on Fayt's shoulder, hands wrapped tightly around his arm. Fayt, in the meantime, wasn't really into romance movies, and couldn't get into it. He was more into action movies with a lot of swordplay, seeing as he loved RPGs and virtual reality games.

Farleen's tears dripped off her face, landing onto Fayt's leg. Of course, he felt it, and panicked a bit. He didn't know what to do in this situation at all. Thinking fast, he pulled his arm out of Farleen's grip, and wrapped it around her shoulders, with his other hand holding onto one of hers, gently lying his own head on hers.

She held onto his hand tightly, "Fayt…"

The two raised their heads, and looked at each other, "Yeah?"

She smiled sweetly, face still wet from tears, "I feel…so happy right now, even though I'm also sad from the movie." She giggled a bit about how little sense that made.

"Yeah." He looked right into her eyes, as she looked into his.

"Fayt…" Her face crept closer to his.

He knew what was going on, and turned red, but stayed cool, "Far…leen…"

The two's lips finally touched, and after just a second, they parted again, "That…"

"No more talking." Fayt interrupted, bringing his lips to hers again, as they touched a second time. Being more daring, he parted his lips, then broke through Farleen's with his tongue. He started to explore the insides of her mouth, licking seductively everywhere. Farleen soon understood, as she stopped him with her own tongue. They started to lick each other, twisting around one another, mixing their saliva together.

After a minute, the two parted again, this time, their mouths were still opened, as a long trail of saliva connoted their tongues together, finally snapping from the weight of gravity as well as their distance from each other.

Right at this moment, the lights flickered back on, the credits rolling on the screen. The two smiled at each other for a while, as everyone began to leave the theater.

* * *

"Here, try one." Fayt held up a french fry as Farleen opened her mouth, then popped it in. 

The flavor quickly hit her, as she chewed the salty potato slice, then swallowed it, "That tasted really good!"

After the movie, the two were enjoying, as Fayt promised, a nice lunch at a local fast food place with, of course, hamburgers.

Fayt took a big bite out of his cheeseburger, smiling as he chewed up the meaty sandwich.

Farleen looked at her own hamburger strangely, trying to figure out how people made up such a strange morsel. Eventually, she held it up, and took a small bit out of it. Taking a bit more time to get with the flavor than the french fry, she finally smiled a little, "This is good, too."

By now, Fayt was already halfway done with his burger, "Didn't I tell you?"

She took bigger bites now, getting used to the taste of it. After another bite, she squeezed the burger a bit too hard, as some of the ketchup in it squirted onto her face, "Ah…!"

"Here." Fayt came up close, and slowly licked it off her face, making her blush immediately. He pulled back, "There. All better." He himself was blushing as well. He didn't think that he would do something as forward as that. His body just moved on its own.

The two looked at each other for a while. Fayt then started chuckling, as Farleen soon followed with a giggle.

* * *

For the next few hours, the two wandered around the shops, as Fayt showed her everything he knew about what they sold. Once, they passed by a lingerie shop. Fayt explained about the place, making both blush an immense red. Inevitably, they also passed a few arcades. Each time they went by one, Fayt's body did a weird little jerk. Farleen asked him what was wrong, but he just replied with a "Nothing!" as he tried his best not to ruin the date with a game. 

Not long after, it was near time that they were to return to the Diplo. The two stopped when they were about three-fourths the way there, as Farleen tugged Fayt's shirt, indicating him to stop, "What's up, Farleen?"

"Isn't that beautiful?" she looked over at the horizon.

Fayt smiled, remembering when she said she loved him. It was also near a horizon, except this one was much prettier, seeing as it was during a sunset. The sky was red and orange, and it was a real sight, "Wanna stay here for a bit? I don't think Cliff will mind."

With a nod from her, they sat down on the grass, staring out at the darkened sun. "This place is a lot less different from Elicoor when you're somewhere with less people." Farleen stated, "In fact, it's just like it."

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

They kept looking for a few minutes, until Farleen giggled a bit. Fayt looked over at her, but before he could say anything, she glomped onto him, knocking him onto his back, as her body was on top of his. Both blushed brightly, as Farleen tried to understand why she just did that. Ah, hormones. You can never understand them at all.

"Uh…what's up?" Fayt asked.

"Fayt…" She closed her eyes, slowly pursing her lips.

Fayt got the idea, as he took the invitation, raising his head to kiss her. It was a passionate kiss, filled with sucking, licking, and who knows what else.

The two then froze, as their keen battle senses looked over to a rock. They broke the kiss, but didn't move, "Two?" Farleen whispered to Fayt, eyeing the rock without moving her head.

"No, three." He replied, doing the same. He then raised his voice, "Who's there!"

No response.

A glyph began to rotate in front of Fayt's raised hand, "Thunderbolt!" He shouted, as a bolt of lightning shot out of his hands, shattering the rock.

Dirt flew up from the blast, as three silhouettes started coughing. Fayt and Farleen relaxed a bit, as within the dust cloud, sat ex-Quark members Cliff, Mirage, and Maria, "What the heck?" Fayt mumbled.

Cliff opened an eye, "You caught us! Too bad! I wanted to see how far you two were gonna go!"

Farleen slowly got off of Fayt, both of them embarrassed and disappointed at the same time, as Cliff tried to say things to make them less guilty than they already were in their eyes.

* * *

The way back was pretty quiet. Fayt and Farleen were in a room, talking about who knows what, while the three snoopers were on the bridge, keeping quiet, especially Cliff and Mirage, hoping not to anger Maria with anything concerning the two. 

It wasn't long until they got back to Elicoor. The two left the ship without talking to anyone else, as they headed back to Arias.

Along the way, Fayt sighed, "Uh…sorry about that."

"About what?" Farleen wondered.

"About Cliff and everyone spying on us. It wasn't nice."

"It's not like it's your fault. Don't worry about it."

"I…guess…"

They continued walking, until they finally reached the mansion where she lived in with everyone else, "Well, I guess this is it." Farleen commented.

"Yes, I guess so." Fayt replied with a sigh.

The two turned to each other, "It…was really fun, except for the last part." She started giggling.

"Yeah, it was." He chuckled a bit.

"Fayt…I already said it before, but I'll say it again." She wrapped her arms around his neck, "I love you…"

She pulled him down gently, as held her around the waist. They began their kiss, first sucking on one another's lips, then turning into a full on french kiss, tongues dancing around in each other's mouths. After a minute or two, they stopped, and pulled away from each other, both smiling.

Fayt grasped her into a hug, "I love you too. It's clear to me now, crystal clear. I Fayt Leingod, am definitely in love with you!"

Tears rolled down Farleen's face, as she finally heard the words she longed for. She hugged Fayt tighter than before, with a grand smile on her face.

After a few moments, they let go of each other, "I guess I'll see you some other time. I'm kinda busy right now. I have to go to another planet." Fayt spoke out.

"I understand. Be careful."

"Yeah, of course. I'll see ya." He held the back of her head, as he gave a small peck on her forehead, then ran off, already sort of late for the trip.

Farleen kept looking at the direction he ran off to, until an elbow to the side snapped her out of it, "I saw that!"

Farleen jumped from the sudden sensation, as she turned to see the source, "Tynave! You scared me!"

"You two were so into that kiss." She started, "I was wondering if you two were ever going to stop."

Farleen started to blush a bright red, "Tynave!" But she didn't mind. All that mattered was that Fayt said that he loved her, and those were the happiest words she'd ever heard in her life.

* * *

Zero: Yay done. 

Xyrho&Lynas: (sleeping)

Zero: For the love of...! Okay, whatever. Review please.

Zero: Oh! Almost forgot. As much as I can see it, this is the last chapter. If anyone has any suggestions for a new one, please contribute. I have no idea how to continue this.


End file.
